First Year With Westin DISCONTINUED
by HarryAndGinnyAAF
Summary: Westin Weasley is starting her first year at Hogwarts. She's hoping for the best, but things can't always go our way. DISCONTINUED
1. 11th Birthday

First Year With Westin  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
This is a story I'm writing for my English class, and I decided to post it here while I'm doing it for class. Chapter might take a while (due that I have to write them out by hand, hand them in, wait to get them back, and then type them up and post.) But please be patient, and PLESE R/R and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: 11th Birthday  
  
"Westin." I turned sharply, coming face to face with my dad, Ron Weasley. I'd really done it now. Sneaking back to the computer hours after I should have been in bed. At least it wasn't my mother, Hermione, she'd have killed me. Anyway, here I was a ten year old girl, who was short for her age, facing her father, Head Auror for the ministry. "Oh, Hey Daddy!" I tried for a casual tone, but failed miserably. He smiled and led me into the kitchen.  
  
For a while we just sat there. He sipped his tea, and I nibbled my cookie and gulped my milk. "So," he finally spoke. "Just what are we going to do about this little problem of sneaking around at night? You can't do that Hogwarts, you know." I listened with interest as he told me a story about him and his best friend, my uncle, Harry Potter. Now you may be wondering. Harry is my uncle by marriage. He married my aunt, Ginny.  
  
After we concocted a plan of how I wouldn't feel I had to sneak out of bed, Dad brought me back to bed. He was about to tell me another story when my year old brother, Gabriel, came in with our six year old cousin, Phire, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's oldest. Phire isn't really Aunt Ginny's kid. She's Uncle Harry's exgirlfriend, Cho's, daughter, but Aunt Ginny is like her mother. I've also got too many other cousins to name. "Daddy, we had nightmares," said Gabriel softly. Dad sighed and kissed my forehead. "Sorry, baby, maybe tomorrow night."  
  
I woke up the next morning to a sharp tapping on my window I got up and pulled the blinds up, groaning and squeezing my eyes shut as sunlight filled my room. I stood there for a moment. I opened my eyes, grumbling, as the tapping became louder. I was surprised to see Hedwig, Uncle Harry's old owl. I opened my window, and she flew in. "Hey there, old girl," I said pulling the water bowl out of my owl, Remington's, cage and setting it infront of Hedwig. Remington was named for what my nickname is for my godfather, Remus Lupin. Hedwig drank water as I tore apart my cupboard, looking for the owl treats. I jumped and hit my head when Hedwig screeched. I turned around. "Crookshanks," I said more to myself than to the cat.  
  
I untied the package from Hedwig's leg. It was addressed to me in Uncle Harry's messy scrawl. For Westin from Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Phire, Blake, Blaise, and Katelin. I was sending Hedwig off when a horde of owls bombarded me out of the way. I was confused for a moment until I remembered it was my birthday, these were presents. But what stood out in my mind was my Hogwarts letter. I snapped out my trance by a knocking on my door. "Westin?" I started untying packages. "Yes, Mum?" I heard her voice scolding Gabriel for a moment. "Wes, darling, Charlene is here, please come down in a moment." I sighed and set my packages on the vanity, they would have to wait.   
  
The rest of the day is a blur now, but I remember spending it with Charlene Dorming, my best friend, and not being as clumsy as usual. The day is a blur up until I see that handsome tawny owl fly in through the window and dropping a letter near my slice of cake. For a moment I'd forgotten to move when I saw the Hogwarts crest. When I'd remembered I seized the letter and ripped it open, a small chuckle errupted from the people with me. I threw the supply list out of my way and began to read the letter. My mother looked it over smiling. "We get to go to the book shop!" I gulped and turned to her, horrified. "Today?" She laughed and shook her head. The rest of that summer is a blur, but I remember the excitement of Hogwarts rising.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So...that's it, tell me what you think! 


	2. The Best Trip To Diagon Alley

First Year With Westin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Now that I've for certain got the plot, chapters should be longer and better.  
  
Chapter 2: The Best Trip To Diagon Alley  
  
I'd never been happier to emerge from a fire in Diagon Alley. Today I was getting my school supplies, after a visit to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Pistol's Radios of course. Mum and Dad said that I could have a radio for school. Of course, I couldn't bring my broom to school, I frowned when I remembered this.  
  
Mum was heading for Flourish and Blotts. Dad and I groaned. "Hermione, why not get...her robes first?" Mum sighed a bit, then put on her bright smile. "Off we go then, to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions!" Mum pranced ahead and I gave Dad our 'look'. "What? It was the best I could do, Westin, honest!" We laughed and walked quicker to catch up to Mum. Dad and I looked hungrily at a cafe near the Apothecary, on our way into the robes shop. I spotted Rosa immediately. Madam Malkin had passed away when I was a toddler. Her daughter, Rosa Horseman, inherited the business. When we had gotten my school robes Dad practically dragged us out and steered us toward that cafe.  
  
The little cafe was called Jane's, after the owner's mother, Jane Haff. I always knew who ran what, who they were, and everything. After Voldemort returned, again, Dad, as Head Auror, made monthly searches, with Uncle Harry, of shops in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and especially Knockturn Alley for any signs, hints, anything at all. So in turn they knew everyone. Before the waitress came Mum spotted Aunt Ginny. "Ginny! Come on over and have lunch with us!" Aunt Ginny looked over at us and smiled. She walked over, hugs and kisses were exchanged and Aunt Ginny sat down.  
  
I let my thoughts wander as Mum, Dad, and Aunt Ginny chatted. I'd seen Hogwarts a few times, but I'd never been in the castle. I'd been around the grounds and to visit Hagris though. I wondered what the class rooms looked like, what the students and teachers were like. I snapped out of my wandering thought because of a hand waving in my face. "Huh?" I said feeling very stupid. Aunt Ginny chuckled. "I said, have you spoken with Izza at all about Hogwarts?" I scratched my head guiltily and grinned. "Well I'd forgotten she's also starting school this year." Aunt Ginny gave a small laugh and took a bite of her lunch. I looked down at my own untouched lunch and laughed. When Mum, Dad, and Aunt Ginny looked at me I explained. "I'm having a terribly off day." They nodded slowly and I supressed my laughter to tiny giggles. I thought about Izza, my cousin the same age as me. Her name is actually Isabella, but that name just doesn't suit her. I would be starting school with her, been around her my whole life, and I barely knew her? How odd it would feel. How odd indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the second chapter! The third will be (hopfully) longer and better! Now that you've read, review!!! 


	3. Welcome To Your Life, Without Them

First Year With Westin  
  
disclaimer: still the same  
  
Alright, this skips a whole lot I know, but my teacher asked me to get to the point. So, if you need to know Westin and her best friends, Izza and Aaron, go to www.expage.com/izzaaron that'll tell you about them. This is where the story picks up.  
  
Chapter 3: Welcome To Your Life, Without Them  
  
I woke up exactly at six o'clock that morning. It was the day before Christmas break, December 19. I had one more midterm exam that day, Transfiguration. I groaned and sat up slowly, and I wiped the sleep away from my eyes. I crawled to the end of my bed, pulled the crimson curtains open and hopped out. I landed on my trunk and cursed, falling to the floor. I lay there for a few moments in pain; my toe was bleeding. I crawled to my nightstand and put on my glasses. I grabbed my wand off the table and used the spell Mum had taught me ta stop the bleeding. I hopped over to Izza's area and threw open her trunk. It crashed into the bed and Izza grunted and stirred. "No Mummy, I don't like bunny rabbits..." Izza mumbled in her sleep. I clamped my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughs and kept there kneeling perfectly still. When I was satisfied that Izza was asleep I dug through her trunk for a bandaid. Izza always kept things like that, Aunt Drasinda was always paranoid.  
  
I rummaged through my trunk to find something comfortable for the exam. "Miss Weasley." My heart skipped a beat and I whipped around. Professor McGonnagal was standing in the doorway. "Oh, hi Professor," I said slowly. I hadn't done anything wrong, and McGonnagal only came to your dorm if you'd done something extremely bad. She had a grave expression on her face. I was sure I was expelled, but for what? "Follow me," she said walking out of the room. I hesitated, then followed her, all the while running through my mind everything I had done the past few weeks. Nothing very bad. I mean, yeah I had skipped Potions class with Izza and Aaron, but I'd already been tagged with detention for that. Plus, that wasn't something worth expelling someone over, was it? McGonnagal would've taken Izza too, and Aaron would be with her. I felt tears sting my eyes, I didn't want to be expelled. I didn't want to go home to my over strict mother, and my embarrassing father and little brother. I loved being away from my family. I loved being free.  
  
McGonnagal led me to Dumbledore's office. I looked up at the statue of the phoenix and my heart froze. I was expelled for sure. I stepped onto the stairs with McGonnagal and held my breath. I didn't let it back out until she led me into Dumbledore's familiar office. As I walked in I knew something was going on. Remus and Uncle Harry were there. Uncle Harry looked as if he hadn't slept all night. Remus looked as though he had just gotten shocking news. I purposely kept my eyes on floor not to make eye contact, as McGonnagal ushered me into the chair across the desk from Dumbledore. I hesitated and looked up at him. "Westin," Dumbledore started, but broke off. He studied my face through his glasses, took a deep breath and continued. "You're parents and Gabriel are dead." I stared. This was someones idea of a funny joke. This didn't happen to real life people, this only happened to people in books, movies, and songs. It especially didn't happen to me.  
  
"No they didn't," I said. My eyes stung with tears and my sight was becoming distorted from the tears filling my eyes. "Im sorry," said Dumbledore. As if that helped. I looked to Uncle Harry; he nodded. I looked to Remus, he would never lie to me; he also nodded. I let the tears slowly leak from my eyes. I jumped up and turned around. Remus went to grab me but I plowed right past him and out of the office. I heard hustling and bustling from the office and fled down the stairs, jumping the last 4. I flew through the halls to the Common Room, not caring who I tore down along the way. I stopped in the Common Room, panting. I don't remember what happened then, but Izza and Aaron told me I'd blacked out.  
  
The next thing I remember is Izza, Aaron, and me walking toward the front door of my house that night. I ripped the tape sealing the door off, and unlocked the door with my key. I cautiously opened the door; the alarm was not on. I walked in the front door. "Wow, nice place you got here," said Aaron. Izza gasped and hit him. "Aaron!" she exclaimed. "Shut up." He was about to say something, but closed his mouth and gave her a look behind her back. I walked toward the family room. There was tape seling the door. My heart thudded, something is going on. "They were murdered," I suddenly said aloud. "What?" said Aaron and Izza at the same time. "Mum, Dad, and Gabriel were murdered," I said yet again loudly and beginning to panic. I slowly peeled the tape off of the door and grabbed the door knob. I closed my eyes and opened the door. Nothing happened, I opened them and flipped on the lights. What I saw made me scream. I slammed the door and turned around. "What is it?" I heard Izza, but couldn't answer her. I was going to be sick. I didn't know what to do. "Westin?" Aaron came over to me and waved his hand in front of my face. "They were murdered, Aaron, they were skinned alive."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's chapter 3! It's not pleasant I know, so I spared you the nitty gritty details. REVIEW! 


	4. Aftermath

First Year With Westin  
  
disclaimer: still the same  
  
Ok, ppl if u read this story PLEASE review as i would do for you if i read your story.  
  
Chapter 4: Aftermath  
  
The days leading up to Christmas were the loneliest days of my life. I spent the days at my own home, although I had gone to live with Remus. I would sit on the stairs and wait endlessly for Mum, Dad, and Gabriel to walk through the front door. When I was convinced they wouldn't be coming through the door, I'd wait at the kitchen table for them to Floo into the kitchen. When they'd Floo in Gabriel would be complaining about the soot in his mouth. Mum would hush him, and Dad would be smiling in amusement. I had their whole return planned out. When reality would strike I'd go and sit in my spot in the SUV. I would sit there for hours with my eyes closed. I could almost feel the engine rumbling as it sped down the street. I could almost hear Dad's horrible wailing, which he called singing. Nearly, I could hear Gabriel's young laugh float through the car.   
  
On Christmas Eve I wandered into the house at half past nine o'clock. "Where have you been?" I jumped. That voice didn't belong to Remus. My heart was pounding, my breath had been taken from me. "Who's there?" I half demanded of the unidentified person. "Richard Mackey, for the Daily Prophet," replied the man. I flipped light switch near the door. A young tall blonde man stood up. His blonde hair was grown to his chin, and his eyes were a dusty grey. He held out a long freckled arm to shake my hand. I just stood there, I didn't even consider merely touching his hand. "Who let you in," I was getting a bit scared, but I wouldn't reveal that to this man. "Nobody, the door was unlocked so I thought I'd come and wait for you," he said tucking a stand of his bleach blonde hair behind his ear. "Why are you here?" I asked, although I already knew. "Because everyone is dying to know how the death of your family has affected you," he replied. "Well than, they can go die of it because you'll never get any information out of me." I fled up the stairs and called Remus' cell phone. Remus quickly came home and disposed of Richard Mackey.  
  
I sat on the dock at the frozen lake near Remus' house. The cold nipped at my nose and ears, but I was oblivious. I wore only jeans, sneakers, and a sweater that day. It was freezing and snowing. I did not care. My gaze retreated to the woods in front of me. The trees were brown and bare. White snow peppered the dead branches. It blanketed the grass and the pathways. A sheet of ice lay glistening over the lake in the moonlight. Snow swirled as it fell to mingle with the fallen. I slowly dragged my finger through the soft, cold snow. I reverted my eyes back to the lake. The ice reminded me of my heart; cold. I hadn't heard from Aaron. Not since I yelled at him, accusing him of things I could not remember anymore. Izza refused to speak to me; I had snapped and screamed at her. I tried to fight back the tears. I was so lost in my thought that I did not notice I was fighting a losing battle. Tears poured from my eyes as if it were raining. I suddenly came back to reality as the cold wind stung my face where the tears had been.   
  
The next morning I groaned as I sat up. I didn't feel well at all. Falling back onto the bed I closed my eyes again. When I opened them I stared outside the window and watch the snow fall to the ground. "Remus!" I yelled as I rolled over facing the door. A few seconds later Remus appeared in the door way. "Yes, Westin?" he said pulling his gray hair into a ponytail. "I don't feel good," I said with a pout. Remus sighed and felt my head. "You're burning up," said Remus. "I am?" I ddn't want to admit that I felt feverish. "Yes, hold on, I'll go get some medicine," he said exiting the room. I rolled over onto my side facing the wall. I picked at the peeling royal blue wallpaper. I felt terrible, and I wanted my mother. I bit my lip to hold back the tears. Would the rest of my life be like this? Would I be lost forever? Remus reentered the room and sat on the bed giving me a potion. "Not all those who wander are lost," Remus said before he left my room. "JRR Tolkien," I said faintly. Remus cracked a small smile and nodded leaving the room. As I stared that rang through my mind; not all those who wander are lost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's chapter 4! Sorry it took me so long, family tragedy....but here it is! PLEASE r/r! 


End file.
